


just口嗨

by XCZA



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M, 只是口嗨～～没别的意思
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 如题看似复杂其实就是鹏鹏/九尾x晴一去年的口嗨了，今年他们好像没有怎么一起玩儿
Relationships: 九尾/晴一, 鹏鹏/晴一





	just口嗨

箐漪是蔺沆捡回来的姑娘。当时蔺沆看她可怜，不忍心让她饿死，就顺手带回来养了。蔺家素来与卢家交好，卢家的公子鹏芃也还没女人，索性就把箐漪许了过去。  
鹏芃比箐漪略大一点，竟也处得来。开始两人还知道害羞两个字怎么写，后来熟络了鹏芃就总叫箐漪乖乖，也不脸红，箐漪也会和人说她男人对她可好。  
鹏芃对箐漪好是真的，可箐漪心里总有个疙瘩解不开：她总有点怨妇的心理。箐漪可好哭，每每床笫之间撩拨几下就要淌眼泪，总抽泣着说自己配不上鹏芃。鹏芃亲她操她，在她耳旁喊她乖乖，箐漪受不住，便哭叫着搂住他，指甲在自家男人背上划出一道道指痕。  
邻近的许家有个公子叫玖桅，年纪比鹏芃箐漪都要小，便仗着大家都喜爱他胡作非为。常趁鹏芃有事去找他女人耍，人前就甜甜地叫箐漪姐姐，人后做什么可就没人知晓了。街坊心里也都明白了七七八八。  
其实箐漪是真心爱鹏芃的，她在玖桅面前也总是提鹏芃。鹏芃看不上我啦，我配不上他，他也不找我。反反复复地念，哪怕昨晚还在鹏芃身下喘着。  
箐漪和玖桅滚上床，爽的时候喊的还是自家男人的名字，玖桅也不生气，反正他能操到他箐漪姐姐，总是不亏。  
风言风语传得多了，鹏芃自然也明白。他倒也不恼，认定了箐漪心在他那儿，玖桅也不惹人厌，睡几次也并非不可。  



End file.
